


My Answer Man

by Vexed_Wench



Category: Eureka
Genre: Community: multifan_gift, Fluff, M/M, Spoilers: Founder's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-25
Updated: 2011-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-18 16:11:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/190698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zane wants answers about what is going on in town. He knows there is only one man he can get an honest answer from.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Answer Man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Omorka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omorka/gifts).



Zane made the circuit around for what must have been the twelfth time in a row; he was still no closer to figuring out what was going on. He had seen a lot of weird things going on his town before. It seemed lately things fell into a completely new category of weird.

The town itself was still the same, nothing had changed about the place physically, however the behavior of the inhabitants was a different story altogether. At first, he thought he was imagining things, it’s not as if everyone in town had a sudden personality change.

Zane tried to do a little digging around Global Dynamics to see if maybe someone had any experiment or substance in their lab that could cause a personality change seemingly overnight. He found nothing even remotely capable of such an occurrence on the official records. He tried his best to snoop through the ones that were off the record as well. He was even more confused after reading through all of it.

He started to notice little things after the celebration for Founder’s Day. He was glad he finally had a time frame to work with. He could not recall anything out of the ordinary happening that day. Everything just seemed to get weirder after though.

The first thing that tipped him off was when he saw Fargo and Carter getting along. It was no secret that Fargo held little regard for the sheriff, he always preferred to have any trouble dealt with by the head of G.D security. He had heard Fargo scream many times over the years that if he was paying for the best the he should be able to use her as he saw fit. That backwater throwback sheriff’s were not worth the time it took to dumb things down enough for them to properly understand them.

Fargo had wanted Lupo to have full control over the town as well as security at G.D. The rest of the town did not think it was such a great idea. There were rumors about why she was no longer serving in the armed forces and they were not willing to risk any of them being true. The first time Zane saw Fargo willingly turn to Carter for advice, he wanted to check for an alien invasion. Carter couldn’t use some form of mind control. Could he?

Then he really started looking and Lupo seemed to defer to the sheriff as well. He knew she had tried to get him banned from G.D properties when he first moved into town.

She claimed her military ranking had been higher therefore; he should not be able to handle anything that could cross a military desk. He had countered with the fact that she had full rights to the building and most importantly section five, but when it comes to the safety of Eureka, he was the sheriff and would not be kept from his job. That if she even thought about interfering with that she was more then welcome to have a stay in the cell.

The fights between the two of them were legendary. Each incident fed the rumor mill for weeks. There was everything from Lupo planning to usurp him by deadly force to the ones that said all that tension was a sign of sexual frustration. There was even a short-lived plan to lock them in a supply closet to work it out.

It was very short lived as he recalled because Lupo had tacked a list of one hundred and one ways to maim a full-grown man with your bare hands and basic household items to her office door. Someone had tacked a copy of the town charter below it that said while we were without a sheriff G.D security would be able to fill the position.

If he were honest with himself that last conversation with Lupo had left him more then a little unsettled. She really believed they were once a couple. That he had proposed to her. He still had no idea how she had his Gran’s ring. He knew it was Gran’s, the inscription was the same. What was he supposed to do with that information? Either something weird had happened or the one person with access to the town’s worst weapons was a delusional cat burglar. That thought was not a pleasant one. Leaving him questioning whom he could confide in anyways?

 

Zane realized that he was starting to attract attention so he had better pick a different route to walk as he pondered.

He also had to wonder why Fargo was allowing Allison Blake in his inner sanctum of evil. He usually just yelled at her to be there when he needed something explained medically before leaving her to fade into the background once she had served her purpose.

Allison was another one in the what happened to them bunch. One day she is a normal Eureka mother and doctor. The next she is insanely overprotective when it come to Kevin. One would think that she had forgotten how old Kevin was, and was treating him as if he was small again. Therefore, she was off the list of people to ask.

 

Jack Carter, he could not even think about going to see him. Carter was one of the driving forces behind, let us clean up Eureka by getting Zane Donovan out of it. Then Zoe developed her crush and Carter’s hate began to intensify. He thought it was in his best interest to stay far away from that situation. Carter may not be as crazy as Lupo, but that did not make him sane either.

Then there was Henry, Henry seemed to have his own doubts. He had never seen Henry so off his game as he had been for the past few weeks. Zane knew that something big must have happened to shake Henry’s foundation like that. He hoped that Grace would be able to fix whatever happened to him.

 

Zane still thought that Trevor Grant had to have some hand in it. The man has proven himself untrustworthy. The man’s papers were so perfect they must be forged… Trevor, himself was not trustworthy. No one acted like that, or dressed or talked like that for that matter.

He looked up from walking and realized that his walk had had taken him to Douglas Fargo’s driveway. If he were a man that believed in fate, he would think he was supposed to go ask him exactly what the fuck has happened to them.

Not being one to pass up a gamble he decided to do just that.  
What is the worst Fargo could do he thought as he made his way to the door. He did a quick mental checklist, he could be fired, blacklisted maybe even forced to leave Eureka.

He took a breath and knocked, hoping that he would get the answers he wanted.

“Zane”, Fargo all but squeaked as he answered the door. That was different, last time he had to find Fargo he had received a tongue-lashing that went on for a full five minutes. He briefly thought of the last time he had to pull Fargo away from playing solitaire online interrupting his quality alone time in his only place to relax in the whole damn building. He would have expected something much worse for intruding on his home.

Zane saw that momentary spark that he’d seen in the other’s eyes whenever they first saw him after a bit. He had no doubt that he was on the right track. He stepped into Fargo’s door and made a claim on the end of the couch daring him to object.

“Zane what brings you here? Has something happened?” Douglas looked panicked.

“Fargo, I want to know what the Hell is going on around here. Something happened and no one is talking about it. For all I know you and the others are spies, or have been brainwashed or something.” Zane decided to be direct and see what kind of reaction he would get out of the other man. He expected the other would look confused or guilty, not the panic that was clear on Douglas’s face.

“You have changed, a lot over the last few weeks. It’s not just you. You have been spending more time with people you could barely stand to be around just last month. You never do any of the things you used to.”

“I have not changed I am still the same competent leader of G.D I have always been,” Douglas blustered.

“Great, now you’re going to lie to me. I know you never really liked me. We have had plenty of close calls, but come on Fargo something is weird here. You, Henry, Alison, Lupo and Trevor all have been acting like fucking pod people. Seriously, do we need to quarantine you? Call in the National Guard? What the Hell are we supposed to do?” Zane was shocked that he was screaming at the man. He was one who always tried to stay cool and level headed.

“What do you mean I have changed? I am the same boss you have had for a while Zane. I have not changed.” Douglas sounded small to his own ears.

“Just tells me, Fargo. You know I can keep my mouth closed. What happened to all of you?” Zane pleaded for the truth.

Douglas moved next to him on the couch. He looked at his sneakers as he quietly said, “Carter told Deputy Andy, he says Deputy Andy guessed but who would. If he knows, I guess you can. I am sure with a little more time you would figure it out. I think you have most of the pieces, you just weren’t sure how to make them fit.”

“You think I am as smart as Deputy Andy?” Zane knew a compliment when heard one. That was one of the highest orders coming from his boss. Deputy Andy was Fargo’s best work; he never let anyone forget it. It gave Zane a warm feeling inside to know this.

“You are one of the smarter people that work under me.” Zane knew bluster when he heard it. He knew he was on the right track, Fargo was never nervous around anyone. He had been hired on the words of too many generals for him to be bothered.

“You really could tell there was a change? Is it just me or other people as well, is it better or worse?” Fargo looked at him with such a pinched and pained expression that Zane could not draw this out any longer. Being cruel to the Fargo would be like kicking a three legged blind puppy.

“You quit making people cry. That is a major point in your favor.” Zane was at a loss yet still wanted to make Fargo feel better. “So, fess up man who did it?”

Zane settled down next to him, and just waited for the story he was craving.

“You were right it was Founders Day, not the Founder’s Day here. Maybe it is here now, hell Zane this is going to sound crazy.”

“Fargo, would that be normal crazy , or Eureka crazy?” Zane inquired with a wink. He really liked this side of Fargo and hoped this personality would stick around. This Fargo was a helluva lot more fun to interact with.

“I think we came from a different past. Like the butterfly thing that’s us. Only instead of a butterfly flapping it’s wings, Kevin was tweaking and twiddling with things better left alone.

You have to keep in mind in our…time…reality…our Eureka Kevin is not like he is here. None of us are really.

Would you believe that Allison is the one in charge? That Jo is a deputy? That I don’t get nearly as much respect as I should?” Fargo looked like he was reaching his limit.

“Fargo…” Zane started as Douglas put his hand on Zane’s chest, “ Please could you not call me Fargo here? Douglas, my name is Douglas.”

“Douglas,” Zane tried the name out on his tongue and then continued, “ You are a great boss. You care about the welfare of Eureka as well as G.D itself. That is a huge improvement from what we had. You just need a helper, a sidekick if you will.”

“Oh, like a Robin to my Batman you mean?” Douglas looked like he wanted to be annoyed but couldn’t manage it.

“Maybe not, maybe you would prefer a Mal to your Simon? A Quark to your Odo, maybe a Jake to your Nog?” Zane sounded pleased with himself.

“Speaking of Simon and Mal Sci-fi channel has a ‘Firefly’ marathon starting in a bit, you staying?” Douglas asked.

“I think I will, snacks for now and dinner as we watch Mal get his ass kicked in Our Mrs. Reynolds?” Zane had a great plan.

They two men settled down to enjoy the cowboy in space as well as each other’s company. They both knew that things would be different , but so much better for both of them.


End file.
